


The Alpha Within: Ghosts of Beacon Hills Past

by ChrisVD



Series: The Alpha Within [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisVD/pseuds/ChrisVD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun shows his true colors. The Were-Cetus finally reveals itself. Someone unexpected comes to save the day. Derek Hale makes a (predictable) dramatic entrance, and someone dies! (GASP!) John Stilinski also threatens Derek, and someone unexpected comes crying for help. Will it be the end of the Were-Cetus? WIll Stiles and Derek finally have sex? Will I stop asking questions? Who knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha Within: Ghosts of Beacon Hills Past

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I tied most of the loose ends in the previous chapters. If you haven't yet read the previous works of this series, you wont understand this one. This work is un-beta'd, so all mistakes were made by myself. Thank you to all of those who left kudos or comments. I try to update daily, and the comments/kudos make it worth it. I write chapters, and post them the next day. I hope you all enjoy.

I led Lydia into my room. I walked over to the bookshelf as she sat down at my desk. “You can search the digital Beastiary while I go through all of these,” I say as I pull multiple books down from my bookshelf. Some of these include ‘Greek Myths and Their Interpretations’, ‘Μυθικά πλάσματα: Ελληνική μυθολογία (Mythical Creatures: Greek Mythology)’, and ‘Cassiopeia: A Tale’. “Looks like we have a long night ahead of us,” Lydia says as she reads through the Beastiary. My phone makes a chirping noise alerting me of a text. I open my phone and it nearly falls out of my hands.

_Hey Stiles. I was wondering if you’d like to get that coffee today. I’m sure you can spare some time for coffee with a pal._

“What is it, Stiles?” I struggle to swallow past the lump in my throat. “Uh, well, when Danny and I went to Jungle, I met a guy named Shaun. I went on a date with him. It was only coffee. I promised him another coffee date, and now I’m with Derek.” He deserves better than a ‘Sorry, I’m sick.’ Text. “I’ll just go and tell him that I’m with Derek. I’ll be back before you can even translate the word Cetus from Latin,” I say as I grab my jacket from the foot of my bed. Lydia looks pissed. “You can’t just leave, Stiles! We have research to do, and I promised Derek that I would keep you here.” I can’t just bail. I owe him this. He was so sweet to me. “I’ll be back before you know it, I promise.” I walk out of the room, and grab my keys on my way out the door. I call Shaun and he picks up on the fourth ring. “Stilinski! How are ya?” Wow. Guilt washes over me, and I suddenly realize that I led him on. “I’m great. Where am I meeting you? I have to tell you something that I’d rather say in person,” I say as I pull out of my driveway. “Oh my god! You’re pregnant? I thought we used protection! Damn barista and her impregnating Frappuccino’s.” I chuckle. “No, nothing like that,” I say with a grin. “Well I’ll text you the address. I have something important to tell you as well!”

I enter the address into my GPS app, and make my way there. When I arrive there, there’s no Café in sight. When I look around I recognize the place almost immediately. I’m in the Warehouse District. The Warehouse District is a group of warehouses that take up a few city blocks about 3 blocks from Derek’s loft. I exit my Jeep and notice Shaun leaning against the door to the warehouse he sent me the address for. “Welcome, Stiles, to the Warehouse District. Here lie the best Industrial Businesses in the South Side of Beacon Hills. I’m sure you’ve heard of it before,” he says as he pushes himself off of the door. I walk over to him and he gestures to the building. “My father once worked in this building. It was owned by Chris Argent for his company. Funny name; Argent. It’s French for Silver. I’m sure you knew that. Anyway, this building has been abandoned for a couple of years. I broke in and set up a surprise picnic for us,” he says as he opened up the door. Now’s the time to tell him. “Hey, Shaun, the picnic sounds great and all, but I kinda have a boyfriend now.” I feel so awful for having led him on. Why did I have to be the one who broke his heart. “Don’t worry about it. It’s just a friendly little picnic,” He says as he ushers me inside and closes the door behind us.

I walk a few steps in to the building. It looks no different from when we protected Satomi Ito’s pack. There’s no sign of a picnic anywhere. I keep looking around the huge room for a picnic set. From right behind me I hear Shaun say in a voice slightly deeper than normal, “Remember when I said I had something to tell you?” The voice sends chills down my spine. I turn only to jump back and flail. Shaun is no longer even remotely human. His once blue eyes now glow a dark green. What I’m looking upon is no teenager. Shaun is- Shaun is- Shaun’s the Were-Cetus.

Oh my god. Here I am feeling bad for leading him on, and he’s only dating me so that I would fall for his trap. No wonder he dated me. I knew he was too good looking for me. Sharp blow to the chest, that is. “Y-y-y-you’re the W-W-Were Cetus,” I say unable to hide my nervous stutter. I stumble back but run into the desk behind me. “Oh, Stiles. Didn’t your dear father teach you not to talk to strangers? What would he say if he knew you were drinking coffee with complete strangers,” Shaun asks. His voice is no longer even close to the soothing tone it once was. It’s now distorted and sharp. He moves- no- slithers over to me. His long body is sliding creepily along the floor. His body is long, and his complexion is a pale color. “What do you want with me,” I ask with as much courage as I can muster. I need to stall. I need to wait it out. The pack will be here soon. They always save the day. Scott will make an overdramatic entrance and then beat up Shaun. It has to happen.

“You killed my lover. At first I was confused as to why. Anubis never took a life. I then came to the realization that you killed him in cold blood. You killed him out of the pure need to take a life. So this is my vendetta,” Shaun said with a hiss. Malia had mentioned that I took the life of a Were-Cetus when possessed by the Nogitsune. It was Shaun’s lover. “Listen, Shaun, you can’t do this. Please. When I killed Anubis, I was possessed by an Ancient Evil Kitsune Spirit. I would never consciously kill someone out of cold blood. You have to believe me,” I plea. “How dare you call me by that disgusting guise of a name? I am Apollon, Heir to the Great Nomiki, Prince to the Cetea,” he says. There’s enough venom in his voice to kill an Alpha. There’s probably enough in his system to do so. “I apologize for my misunderstanding,” I say with all the honesty I can show. “I also apologize for killing your lover. I know it doesn’t excuse my actions, but I promise you that I've felt guilty about it every damn day of my life,” I say as my voice uncontrollably wavers. Apollon backs me into a corner. I have nowhere to run. There’s no way to escape. I’m going to die at the venomous fangs of a vengeful serpent, and nobody will be able to save me. “I almost forgave you when I saw the bags under your eyes, and the countless tales of death shown within your gaze. I nearly left for home, and then you go and find love within the Beta. How is it fair for you to find love after ending the life of mine? It’s not fair. It is inexcusable and disrespectful. I will kill you Athanasios Stilinski, and no force of nature can stop me.” I closed my eyes and braced myself for death. Maybe I’ll see my mom on the other side. I miss her so much. I’m ready for the kill, but it never comes. I open my eyes as Apollon whips his head to the side. 

A figure breaks through one of the large windows on the wall to the right of us, and lands in a crouch. The sound of glass shattering and hitting concrete fills the room. “Did someone call for a Beta,” The all too familiar voice asks. The familiar man stands and shifts into his beta form, eyes glowing blue. He never does fail to make an entrance. He walks over to the nearest desk and leans on it. “Now that I’m here can someone please tell me what the HELL is going on,” he asks looking obviously annoyed. Actually, to think of it, when isn’t he annoyed? “Who dares to interrupt me,” Apollon asks towards the person he isn’t yet familiar with. The man stands and walks towards Apollon with an arm extended in an attempted hand shake. “Whittemore, Jackson Whittemore.” Apollon hisses. “Right. You have no arms,” Jackson says with a smirk. Sarcastic prick. “Are you here to save me, or make small talk?” Suddenly 11 figures emerge from the entrance to the warehouse. “Never could get anything done right, could you Whittemore?” That voice could only be Derek’s. Of course he has to uphold the Hale tradition of making a dramatic entrance. Behind him stand Kira, Scott, Liam, Malia, Chris Argent, my Dad, Jordan Parrish, Lydia, and Danny. Scott, Liam, and Malia are all shifted. Chris, Jordan, Braeden, and my Dad all have guns (no doubt loaded with wolfsbane bullets) aimed towards Apollon. Kira has her sword raised above her, prepared for a fight. Lydia and Danny looked shocked at Jackson.

Jackson rolls his eyes and says, “Not if you don’t give me sufficient time, Hale.” Derek scoffed. “I’ve heard that you finish quick.” Did Derek Hale just make a sex joke? Oh my god! He made a sex joke. Jackson rolls his eyes, and returns to the annoyed expression. “Filthy wolves. Filthy, filthy, filthy. I must cleanse Beacon Hills of your presence,” Apollon says. Oh, right, he was trying to kill me. I suddenly feel more confident with my pack in the room. “Everyone, let me introduce you! This is Shaun, or should I say Apollon? I met him at Jungle! He’s a catch,” I say with a smirk on my face. “Apollon let me introduce you to my pack. The broody one is my boyfriend, Derek. The foxy Kitsune with the sword is Kira. The BAMF Alpha is my bro, Scott. The constipated looking beta is Liam. The BAMF ex-were-coyote is Malia. The one in the leather, holding the assault rifle, is Chris Argent. The one in the leather, holding the pistol, is Jordan Parrish. The super smart Banshee over there is Lydia. The one in the cop outfit is my Daddy-O, and last but not least is Braeden,” I say with a smirk. “They’re going to save me!” Apollon quickly turns to attack me. He’s fast, but not fast enough. As soon as he turns, there are 5 wolves pouncing on him. I ducked and shielded myself by wrapping up in a ball. All I hear are growls, gunshots, and Lydia’s scream. That’s when the panic attack hits.

I don’t know how long it lasted. It was one of the worst panic attacks I’ve ever experienced. I need to calm myself down. I think of Derek and how it feels to be in his embrace. I think of the smell of his leather jacket, and the feel of his stubble against my face. The thoughts calm me. For a while I sit there, trying to get my breathing in order. I’m taken from my thoughts when someone starts shaking me. I look up to see Derek, seemingly unharmed. He helps me to my feet. I look around me. Nobody seems too hurt. Everyone has a few scratches and bruises that heal quickly. There’s blood everywhere and it smells putrid. I look over to my right. On the floor lay Apollon, in his human form, covered in bullet wounds. The blood isn’t red or black. It’s a silver color. “Is he-,” I swallow past the lump in my throat. “He’s dead,” Derek says as he pulls me into an embrace. “It’s okay. You’re safe now,” he says in a soothing voice that would turn me on in any other context. “Athanasios? Really,” Jackson asks in his usual snotty tone. “Shut the hell up, Whittemore,”I snap.

We all exit the warehouse, spare Chris and Jordan. They’re going to go burn the body. As I leave, I look at the body one last time. In his human form he looks innocent. He looks as though he wouldn’t kill a fly. Outside the warehouse, the sun starts to rise over the buildings to the east. “When did you plan on telling me you were back,” Danny asks towards Jackson. Danny and Lydia’s shocked expressions from before now convey blinding rage. “It wasn’t planned. I only planned on passing through, but I spotted the serpent headed towards Beacon Hills from the Preserve. I’ve been following the shifter for a couple days. It’s not until I saw it out here with Stilinski, that I took action.” Everyone suddenly looks guilty. Derek speaks up, “Why didn’t you contact us to inform us of the serpent?” That’s the logical question. Leave it to Derek to get down to the real issues. “You’re a smart guy, Hale. I figured you and McCall had it covered.” After making small talk for a while, and asking Jackson about his ventures in London, everybody left for their cars. Jackson went with Lydia, which means that by the time we see them next, they’ll probably be making out. Braeden and Jordan left in her car. Scott left with Malia, Kira, Danny, and Liam. Chris took his SUV and left as well. This left Derek, my Dad, and I standing alone. “I think we need to have a talk,” my Dad says.

“Derek, I understand that you and Stiles are good for each other. Keep in mind, though, he is still only 17. What you’re doing isn’t against the law. If you were to be having sex it would be different, but-,“my Dad starts. “DAD! YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS!” I can’t believe that he would even start to go down that path. “I’m just saying. I’m willing to turn the other way, but if you ever hurt my son I won’t hesitate to fill you with wolfsbane bullets. Got it?” Dear lord, he’s threatening Derek. “Sir, I would eat wolfsbane soup out of a mountain ash bowl, before I would ever let myself hurt your son.” Wow, he really does care about me.

Derek and I take the Jeep home. It turns out my Dad drove him to the warehouse. By the time we pull up to the driveway, the sun has risen and now floats high above the buildings. My Dad said he had to head in to the station for a bit, so it will just be Derek and I. Oh. I walk him to the door and put my key in the lock. “Guess what,” I say biting my lip in what I hope is a seductive manner. Derek laughs at my attempt of seduction. “What is it, Stiles,” He asks as I unlock and open the door. “We’ve got the house all to ourselves. We can do whatever we want!” The look on his face is so out of place it’s almost funny. If it weren’t for the fact that it conveyed shock, I would’ve laughed. I turned around to see what the cause of it was.

“I need your help,” says the man standing in the hall. “Isaac,” I say with a sigh. Well this is interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> It was calm and then BAM! It got calm again and then BAM! ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! You probably all hate me. Oh well. I worked hard to make up for the short chapter posted prior to this one. I hope it suffices. I have a plan for Isaac and Jackson, but that's to come. The next chapter will most likely be smut and Derek/Stiles fluff. I realized that this Sterek fic is lacking some Sterek. My bad. I hope you enjoyed, and thank you all for reading!


End file.
